


Sign of the Wolves

by g0d0d, PineappleB



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Eloping, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Letters, Love Letters, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Nymphs & Dryads, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princesses, Romance, Running Away, Tension, Useless Lesbians, We Die Like Men, did i mention magic yes, in denial about sexuality, king is a wolf pup, magic forest, no more, not a slow burn, there will be exactly three horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0d0d/pseuds/g0d0d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleB/pseuds/PineappleB
Summary: Luz and Amity are princesses of their respective kingdoms.Luz’s mom wants what's best for her daughter but knows she will have to find a prince for her to rule with.Amity’s parents just call up every damn rich prince in the area and set up courts for them.So what would happen if two princesses fell in love?A story of love, running away, finding a new, magic, and surprisingly three horses are involved.Wolves will be involved, maybe ;)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 45
Kudos: 238





	1. Kingdom of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some gay disaster.

The carriage rolled along the road in steady rhythm, the two heavenly, cream horses huffing along a worn dirt road. In the west, the sun hovered just above the horizon, the warm sky painted itself. Hot yellow spread along the horizon, slowly fading into a bright orange. It was almost as if the heavens took a paint brush and faded the orange into an old pale red, then into pastel pink. Slowly, the colours faded into a baby blue, then a deep and royal blue. A dark and strong purple faded into the blackness of the night sky as a few stars started to peak their way through the layers of the painted sky. 

Families of rodents and critters scurried off the path, into the lush brush and thick trees lining the road. Green leaves of early spring sheltered the life of the woods, keeping dry and warm. Air light and a small, fresh breeze flowed peacefully past each leaf. Within the deeps of the wood, stirring shook bushes. Eyes of larger predators began to awaken with the setting sun. 

Inside the carriage sat a young woman, eighteen of age. Poise and alluring, she straightened the wrinkles on her long, wide, raspberry ball gown. The gown wrapped gently around her neck, leaving a bare back and shoulders. A strip of golden fabric swathed her waist, defining her figure elegantly. Folded pieces of raspberry fabric flowed below, down to her feet, hovering half an inch above the floor. The dress complimented her fair, smooth skin forign to blotches and spots. Light freckles peppered her nose and cheeks due to days of warm sun. Her hair, a light natural brown, was curled and pulled back into a big, loose bun. The bun was neat and put together but also had a youthful and messy approach to its assembly. A few curled pieces of the light brunette hair sat tucked behind her ear, but they kept falling forward to frame her face. 

A rustle beside the woman caused her golden eyes to curiously look over to the other figure. A taller, older woman shifted in her seat, mumbling about being uncomfortable. Her eyes were sharp and strict, waiting to fix a slight error in anything. She donned a dark green, one shoulder gown. Her hair in a tight, slick bun atop her head. Perfect and prepared, she gazed over the younger girl.

“Amity, dear, you must sit straight. At this point your posture is as bad as a peasants.” She addressed the other, taking her hands and pushing her shoulders back so that she sat stiff.

“Yes, Mother.” Amity uttered uncomfortably from where she suffered. Once her mother’s gaze was back to the last figure in the carriage, an angular bearded man in a velvet black suit, she lowered her shoulder. Looking out the window, Amity noticed the trees becoming fewer. 

Trees were slowly replaced by houses ranging in size, then a market, selling fresh breads and goods. The smells mixed together splendidly causing Amity to long for the taste of the fresh product. But the carriage continued on the hard stone path, not hesitating a moment. 

Soon, the carriage approached a brilliant castle. As if the sun never set, bright, marble columns and glimmering gold accents donned the building. The sun's last rays, barely peeking over the horizon, blasted the building in light, making the expert carvings in the exterior wall visible. Along the ground, woven in circles, sat trees, conditioned to twist amongst the others. The swirls of trees created dazzling patterns depicting metaphors of history. Great wars, double twisted trees with many of the lower branches shaved bare, love tales, bound twigs bent at extraordinary angles, and more of the sort. Round the edges of the front garden, bound by ropes and hydrated constantly by gardeners, were new saplings, earning their story. 

Pulling up to the grand doors, the horses yielded, snorting in response to the tugging. A few other carriages scatter around, depositing guests, royalty, and nobles alike. Amity recognized some familiar faces in the crowd of people entering the hall, most suitors her parents made her entertain. 

Amity was finally of age to marry and ever since her birthday months ago, her parents dropped a prince in front of her to hopefully court. None of them worked. Not the handsome, nor the charming, or sweet, or smart, none of them hit it off with the Princess. She kept telling herself that she just hadn’t met her type or “the one” yet. One day, the perfect prince will sweep her off her feet and they’ll rule the kingdom Amity is the heir of. It will work out. Amity just has to be patient. 

Shaking her head, Amity followed her parents. There, out in front of the castle, were two ponderous, massive golden doors. The doors looked to be constructed out of the strangest material to protect the people inside from unwanted guests. They shined and out glamoured every guest who strolled past the luxurious metal. Tugging at the edges of her dress in discomfort, Amity briskly walked past the doors and into the grand hall. 

Along the walls of the hall hung rich paintings, all one of a kind, presenting their own stories. Ceramic pots and jars held water for the guests to wash their journey dirtied hands in. The room was filled to the brim with guests waiting for the doors of the ballroom to open. Amity shuffled to the side, scanning the room, accounting all the already drunken nobles and even some tipsy princes. 

Rolling her eyes, she looked for something to entertain her, her eyes landed on a portrait to the side of the room, right next to a couple doors. On the portrait, carefully and precisely painted to every detail, was the Princess and Queen of the kingdom she was visiting. 

Luz.

Luz, princess and heir to the kingdom of Solis. A little flame keeping fire to her kingdom while her mother struggles with keeping her subjects quality of life to its best. Without her, the kingdom will be in shambles. So much work for someone who just turned eighteen. The ball being held at the palace that night was celebratory for her ascent to adulthood. Neighboring regions have sent their representative kingdoms to attend as far as to the North Sea, miles and miles away from their region of Vizier. 

Amity was lucky to have a shorter trip to Solis. Her kingdom, Selene, was only a two days trip by carriage. Solis, Selene, and Nepua shared a region in the South Adways. Some spent weeks of horse riding just to attend this one in a lifetime ball.

Since childhood, the three kingdoms of Vizier would hold meetings at the centre of Vizier, a separate, neutral plot of land that belonged to the region as a whole. Every two years, when the biyearly meeting would take place at the safe holding, Amity and Luz would play in its luscious gardens, spending every waking second basking in someone their age, someone who understood what it felt like to be the heir to a kingdom. Even with two older siblings, Amity was the heir, she was more promising and easier to mold to the perfect princess. But, those meetings they weren’t permitted to listen in for, they talked, played, rambled, and confided in each other. Amity missed those moments, just wondering around the brush, talking mindlessly and having someone to laugh and listen to. 

Last year, the meeting was different. 

The two princesses were asked to attend the meetings, to learn the basis. Throughout the meeting, the two stole glances at each other, eager to catch up and take their usual walk. Do their ritual. 

Once the meeting called a recess, they quickly left, both separately walking to the gardens. They met halfway, though, some tension held between them. One would want to speak of a topic but the other would start up a new one. This went on till they got the the farthest most garden, where Luz picked a white lily, handing it to Amity. At the moment, Amity thought it was a nice gesture, something to make them open up and make them bothe more comfortable. It worked, too. They went back to joking and catching up on the past two years like they always did. Luz would look to Amity’s flower every once in a while, as if waiting for something. 

Only a couple days after, once the flower began to wilt, had Amity realised what the gift meant.

Snapping back to the present, Amity shook her head once more, fanning her face to cool the heat rising in her cheeks. Luz was a close friend that she has no further feelings on. That would go against her beliefs if the gift really meant-

Trumpets cut her worrying short, the smaller, but still magnificent, ballroom doors swung open, revealing a ginormous room, built like a dome with smooth edges. One side of the dome was a long table spanning the ballroom, filled to the brim with appetizers and drinks of all kinds. Most of the princes and higher nobles made a B-line to the beer and wine, consuming the refreshers as fast as they could chug. 

A royal band started an upbeat tune to the right centre of the elegant room. Other guests went straight to dancing, showing off their skill and trying to one up each other in divine moves. 

Amity stuck close to the snacks, tasting and picking at the various foods. A sponge cake layered between strawberry jam, sausage rolls dipped in lemon and sugar, sharp, spicy cheeses. Everything to expect of one of the most built up balls. Beside her, other guests dug into exquisites. 

Scanning her surroundings, she noticed the band still going strong with their lively music. More drunk fellow occupied the dance centre, swaying and talking mindlessly, flirting with lower nobles. The queens and kings of the kingdoms stood to one corner of the ball room, drinking wine and laughing, discussing boring old people topics. Like politics, and life.

One important thing was missing.

The band stopped their playing abruptly, the trumpet playing the royal entrance tune of Solis. Others caught the cue, looking towards the door, though it didn’t open. Instead, to the far left of the ballroom, a staircase, grand as it should, lit up. Amity gasped at the sight. 

A latina woman with messy brown, short cut hair stood at the top. She wore a sky blue, small strapped dress that flowed to the floor. Gold accents were seen stitched onto the sides accompanied with pearls and copper beads. Her face bore natural makeup, smoothing out her skin. Eyes, brown, but soothing like chocolate, sparkled in the spotlight. Smiling wide, her energy was spread to the whole ballroom. Guests clapped for her as she stepped down a few steps, waving. On her head, a thin ring of gold with three sections sticking straight up. Two smaller rods and one longer rod in the middle, balanced atop her head. She looked… spectacular.

Amity couldn’t help herself from blushing. She watched Luz go down each step, taking in every detail of her, as if she would disappear or Amity might forget what she looked like. But no one could ever forget something so beautiful- in a platonic way of course! One can admire another lady to the miniscule detail. Friends did that all the time. Her and Boscha would compliment each other from time to time in the castle. Whether that was because Amity was a princess and Boscha was her right hand, her personal knight, or if it was genuine was anyone's guess but it was still something that she did with a friend.

Then Luz looked right at Amity.


	2. White Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fishy going on between these two girls. They're,,, very,,, good,,, friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembrance Day was yesterday. Had the day off from everything to just relax and write.

Luz tugged at her hair, scooping a handful of gel into her hand from a glass jar. She expertly pushed strands back, using the gel to solidify them, pasting the messy brown head down. Repeating this gesture quite a few times, Luz looked back into the mirror of her vanity and concluded it was slicked back enough. 

“Princess, you must hurry, the ball has already begun. Guests are awaiting your entrance.” A maid squeaked, poking her head into the girls room and lowering her eyes in respect. 

Sighing, Luz picked up the thin crown she was required to display on her head. The crown was pure gold, radiating power. Even with its thin complexion, the weight was still apparent. Three rods stood at the front of the crown. One, taller and thicker than the others, was centered. Two smaller ones sat beside it. The whole crown valued more than most subjects homes. 

Perfect for a princess.

With a bit of rustling, Luz stood tall, eyeing herself in her mirror. If it had been her choice, she would have worn one of the suits most princes wear on celebration days, or even a fancy button up with elegant trousers. But, disappointingly, she was a princess and was obligated to dress as one. Even if it was against what she felt and made her feel self conscious and uncomfortable. 

The dress was a light, sky blue. Accents of gold along the sides above her hips. With a neckline surging low, most of her chest was exposed, fabric being held up by two thin straps. Once the material found the hips, it went wide, creating a small perimeter around her. Fabric overlapped near the bottom, where it touched the floor. One thing Luz actually liked about the dress were the hidden pockets. They lay in the folds right under her hips, easily accessible but hard to spot. Luz kept little trinkets in the pockets: a tiny, gold otter figure, bits of candy, folded notes of etiquette.

Knocking softly on the door frame, the same maid looked at Luz worriedly.

“We should be going. The Queen awaits your arrival at the stairs. No need to worry her further.” The embarrassed maid quickly spoke, lowering her eyes once more.

“Oh, yes. I guess we should go!” Luz laughed, attempting to make the tension in the room die down, to no avail. 

Luz walked past the maid, into the hallway. She turned a left, spotting her mom speaking to a guard. Approaching, with a flushed maid tailing her, Luz greeted her mom. The Queen looked to be troubled, wrinkles creasing her forehead in thought and worry. Sensing Luz staring, her mother physically relaxed, waving off the guard who looked perplexed. 

Taking two looks between the Queen and Princess, he nodded, lowering his head in respect, and made his way back down the hall towards the front doors of the ballroom.

“And what was taking you so long?!” The Queen yelled in exasperation. Her face remained calm, contrary to her tone. 

“Ah, sorry Mama. I was fixing my hair, and wasn't sitting right…” Luz responded, running a hand through her shiny hair. The Queen looked unconvinced. Shaking her head. 

“You were sitting in front of the mirror, dazing, weren’t you. We talked about this, mija! You have to get out of your head and see what’s in front of you.” Her voice rose continuously, accentuating her words.

“Ye-yes, Mama, of course…” Luz avoided her mother’s hard gaze. Flinching at her words.

Shuffling back and forth behind the Princess, the maid coughed. With the eyes of royalty on her, she raised her hand and pointed towards the doors which led to the ballroom staircase. The Queen nodded, grabbing Luz’s arm and dragging her to the doors. 

“You must wave and smile. Just like we practiced. You might meet your future king out there so make a good impression.” She said sternly, grabbing the door handle and tossing it open. 

Luz stepped out onto the staircase. The band was playing a lively tune and guests danced, swayed, conversed, and snacked. Some boys chugged pints of mead, dunkining up with great speed. They tossed and shoved each other, forgetting the reason they were attending such a royalty.

A spotlight blared, pinning Luz into a ring of light. The band stopped, hesitating before the trumpet playing looked at the steps and hastily began Solis’ royal entrance segment. Sharp nates filled the ballroom. Most guests quickly looked over to the doors, where one would assume an entrance would take place. Then the lights shut off, leaving only the spotlight pointing to the staircase. Floods of guests swarmed the bottom once they noticed the wondrous princess standing atop. 

With all the guests attention, Luz took a deep breath, composing herself. Put on a show. Put on a show. 

A smile spread across her face, bright and beautiful, charming every attendee. Her mother had her practicing the smile for years until it became natural to her. Even if she rarely meant the emphasis in the smile. The guests fell for it, swooning and clapping whilst she waved.

Taking a step down the long staircase, she surveyed the crowd. She recognized a few suitors, some higher nobles and princes her mom made her hang around with. Some had faded looks in their eyes and they grinned, obviously drunk out of their minds. So early in the night, too. 

At age fourteen, the Queen introduced her daughter to courting. She said it was to “prepare her” for when she had to court. Though, the Queen really wanted her to pick someone so she didn’t have to worry about finding her a husband in the future. Of course, that didn’t work out.

Some princes she got along with. A few even began to court her, giving gifts and writing sweet letters. Luz enjoyed the company and knowledge someone wanted to speak with her. But they always became frustrated with her when she refused to go further. No kisses shared or tender touches.

Luz felt guilty when she would let the other indulge themselves in her. With her mind constantly wandering to another being when she saw one of the princes as a partner. Her heart was never truly in the relationship. It was stuck in the past. To sun filled days in gardens and being able to talk her day away with someone fully clocked into the topic, no matter what it might be. The princes who courted her shut down most of her rambles, stating she should talk less. 

Courtings never lasted more than two months, to her mother's disappointment. 

Stepping a few more rows, Luz stopped and waved across the room. Until her eyes landed on a familiar figure, a thin woman in an alluring berry coloured dress that exposed her arms. 

In a flash, the talks, meetings, and playdates rushed back to her. The one person she could be herself with. The one she has known from childhood. The one she relished the presence of and missed when along, no one to talk to.

Amity of Selene.

Luz felt her smile expand, beaming in Amity’s direction, waving furiously at the other princess. She could see Amity stare back at her, a small smile pulling at her face. The girl was dressed miraculously, dress and hair framing her figure like a picture. She felt a blush creep up her face.

Once the princess finally reached the bottom, the crowd disbursed. Some guests lingered to speak with the princess but she hastily walked past them.

Tapping the fair shoulder, Luz bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Amity turned from where she was drowning herself in wine. Her lips were stained from the red liquid and her eyes glimmered at the sigh of Luz.

“Amity! It’s been like, what, a year and a half since we last met up.” Luz exclaimed, grabbing Amity’s hand. Amity blushed, fanning herself in attempts to cover it. Luz smiled at the reaction.

“H-hey. Mm! It's been a while. I missed your company.” Amity managed to stutter out, blushing a little more. 

“Ooo~ you going soft on me, Princess.” Luz wiggled her eyebrows, nugging the other girl's shoulder with her unoccupied hand.

“In your dreams.” Amity smoothly spoke, completely forgetting about her awkward intro. She smiled, gazing half lidded at the woman in front of her.

Luz laughed. She missed the entertaining company of Amity. Always managing to make her happy and enjoying herself. Amity joined in the laughing too. Any tension balloon popped as they shared their intimate moment. 

After calming the laughs and giggles. They stood there, hand in hand, encased in each other's presence. Luz gazed warmly into Amity’s scintillating golden eyes. All her worries dissipated watching Amity’s iris’s flicker over Luz’s, looking appreciatively into them. The rest of the ball dimmed into grey as they relished each other. Soaking years of longing and separation then expelling all at once. 

Luz last saw Amity at the meetings, a year and a half ago. One was due in the next few months. She remembers walking around the gardens during the meetings recess, first awkwardly. Some tension had grown from the few years apart before that meeting. Feelings were mulled over, taken into account after being declined for years.

She remembers reaching the borders of the gardens, looking out to the flat lands Vizier’s logging industry constructed. The winds were soft, blowing rhythmic streams of cooled air in defense of the blazing sun. It was calm. Luz savoured the moment with all her heart. The perfect weather, in a beautiful garden, with her favourite person beside her.

In the moment, Luz had an idea, one she had been planning to do for the past couple of months, after long nights of debating with her mind. It had been a tough term to accept with her status and religious standing, but it was inevitable. 

Reaching down into the garden bed below her feet, Luz surveyed her choices. The bed was filled to the brim with tulips of all colours. Purples, oranges, reds, pinks. Luz weighed her choices carefully, settling on a colour Amity had been seen in paintings with. 

A white tulip was plucked from the bed.

Nervously, Luz stood and turned to a curious Amity. She held the tulip towards Amity. Desperately hoping the other girl would accept it. Amity stood there, a little confused, tilting her head. She met Luz’s eyes, then looked back down to the flower. Smiling sweetly, she reached her hand over to meet Luz’s. She took the flower.

Amity had accepted Luz’s courting gift.

“Ahem.”

A king of one of the northern regions interrupted. Luz snapped out of her luscious memories. The girls pushed away from each other, blushing furiously. Amity fanned her face, looking around. Luz followed her gesture, noting a group of guests watching them intently. The king who interrupted then stepped forward, introducing himself.

Luz stood tall, listening and smiling to the group's introductions. Exchanging niceties in the appropriate moments. She felt Amity stand to her side. She smiled to herself. 

Amity looked at Luz, smiling. Her gaze moved behind the girl. Suddenly, Amity walked off in haste. Confused, Luz peeked behind her, seeing two older royalty eyeing Amity. She quickly put two and two together, recognizing the queen and king from the region meetings. Her attention shot back forward, hoping they hadn’t seen her looking.

Luz knew Amity’s parents were heavily involved in the church. Selene was a harsh religious spot. Everyone worshiped God and ones who defied His word were exiled or trialed. Luz’s own kingdom, Solis, was more lenient. Not everyone needed to go to church, but believing in God didn’t exist was against the region laws as a whole. Selene and Nepua out vote Solis on their religious laws. Solis was the southernmost Kingdom in the region, they had a larger people of colour population than the other two. Some of His words discriminated against them. They were seen as lesser people to the fair skinned kin. 

Royalty had a pass on this harsh discrimination, they ruled land and could cause war. Rules in Solis were set in place to protect all, no matter what colour. These rules were not passed around Vizier, leading to Solis having a larger population than the other two kingdoms.

The Queen and Princess of Solis share a darker complexion compared to the other kingdoms of Vizier. The Queen made sure her voice was heard in meeting between kingdoms and didn’t allow any discrimination shown towards her. She threatened war to the others if they pushed, the two knowing Solis has the biggest military and stronghold advantage. 

Though, that didn’t stop the King and Queen of Selene to mold their child into a perfect, worshiping lady. Perfect and poise. Straight and pure.


	3. Moonlight Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a little gay,,,

“Well that didn’t last long,” Amity remarked to herself.

Dancing around the room, Amity kept her eyes on Luz while cursing her parents for ruining their moment. Technically it was the random king’s fault but not in Amity’s eyes. She had been enjoying her time just being near Luz. Once she looked up and saw her parents, she knew she’d be in some deep trouble if she stayed. So she bolted, hiding her face from onlookers.

Now, Amity tried to catch Luz’s eye from the other side of the ballroom. The other girl was busy exchanging pleasantries with the whole continent. As the Princess should be, as to proper procedure for these kinds of balls. 

Luz’s ball was a lot more lively than what Amity had received. Her parents had planned it, inviting only the most prestigious among the kingdoms. All in all, about one hundred and fifty boring politicians. She hated it. Most of the time, Amity was simply sitting around, watching her parents gossip and brag. Only a few individuals sought her out, most suitors asking for a chance (even some second chances). 

Eyes cut through the crowd. Amity snapped out of her wallowing and met Luz’s eyes as she looked over from the kneeling noble man. Luz gave her a bright, radiant smile. 

Amity’s heart squealed, beating way too fast to be considered normal. She gave a little smile of her own back, feeling heat rise up to her face. Quickly, she turned away, covering her beet red cheeks. 

Her heart felt on fire, tracking its way about her body. Giddy laughter escaped her lips as she rubbed her sore cheeks. Luz’s smile never failed to make her feel warm. Even after many years of off and on seeing each other in official region meetings. Every time, walks in the gardens alone, basking in the gorgeous smiles with no one to interrupt or stand in the way.

Calming down a little, Amity made her way back to the snacks, hoping to eat away her feelings with sweets. Some drunken men tossed bits of food at each other, becoming more reckless when they saw Amity approach, stupidly hoping to impress her. She shook her head, plopping a down on one of the cushioned benches in front of the treats. The men took the opportunity to mingle with her.

“Hey~ Princess, where’d ya get your dress. Looks sooo good,” one of the nobles slurred, reaching out to stroke her arm.

“Man, man, wrong question. You can’t ask a lady about her clothes, she’ll think you’re actually interested in it, and not what’s underneath!” His buddy stage whispered to his friend currently talking with Amity.

“Ohhhh, ya!” the original guy shouted. “Um, hey~” he started again, “looking good, m’lady.”

“Yes, yes! Keep going!” His friend nudged him, acting as if Amity wasn’t sitting right there, watching with a dull look.

“So I’m just going to cut you two off there.” Amity declared, deciding to ditch the treats, appetite spoiled. Standing, she left the two drunken behind, arguing amongst themselves about how they lost an easy target and whose fault it was.

The night went on in a routine, pleasantries with royals, sneaking quick glances at one another, drinking wine, drowning the feelings. Amity felt her head lighten, worries lifted by the alcohol she consumed. Slowly, she started to dance around with the band, enjoying the feel of shart freedom. 

As more and more people indulged in the mass amount of drinks, the lighter the night became. Luz finally had pleasantries done and over with. Many danced around, dragging friends and family to waltz with them. Even Amity laughed with younger royals, raising glasses of wine and mead.

At some point, Luz had grazed her shoulder, closing the space between them, asking for Amity to meet her on the top balcony. Being unaware of time and totally out of it. Amity’s thought process spread thin, throwing the information to the back of the line, only remembering the moment happened half an hour later.

“Wait. Luz had done that?” Amity stopped in her tracks, recalling the moment. “Shit.”

She snatched her glass, walking over to the doors of the grand ballroom. No one stopped her, all too enthralled in their own groups and celebrations. The doors were closed, to ensure the room stayed warm, safe from the cool spring night. 

Turning the knob, she pushed the heavy doors open. Two guards stood on either side outside the room. When Amity emerged, they bowed their heads, one looking back up questionably.

“Just grabbing some fresh air,” Amity murmured. Her excuse satisfied the guards, allowing her to roam the long, open halls of the rich castle. Paintings and vases scattered the walkways, intricate designs painting arches between halls. The white trims bordered by thin gold addings spaced the edges and bottoms of the walls. 

Amity wandered the vast twist and turns of the hallway, her thoughts taking over. Why had Luz asked her to meet up away from the celebration? Was she embarrassed to be seen with Amity? Did she need to tell Amity something that might cause her pain? Was Luz going to say she didn’t think the same way as Amity? She knew the people she liked were wrong. Girls can’t like other girls. It goes against everything Amity was raised to be.

Amity lightly smacked her face, slowly shaking her head. No, she went over this many times. A while ago she accepted what sins her mind longed for. Accepted them. As long as her parents didn’t find out about it, she needn’t worry. 

The church was harsh about sins. Any you had must be cleansed immediately. They must be righted. Amity had seen the troubles individuals had to go through to clean their souls of Satan's hand. Desperately wanting to avoid such confrontation, she avoided telling or expressing her backwards thoughts. Pushing them away until they overpowered her mind, keeping her up long hours into the night. Only a few years ago had she started to accept herself and the feeling she truly felt. It was hard to embrace, she still had a weak grasp on it to this day, but she stopped feeling so much shame and guilt. 

Feeling guilty about her feelings tired and angered her. No one should be able to invalidate her feelings. She was the one feeling them. She had been held up to such high standards all her life, was little miss perfect, taking control of one thing excited her. 

And Luz. Amity sighed, thinking of the girl. She was perfect. Amity loved being around her. Loved her personality, her ability to brighten any situation, entertain anyone by her unending words and stories. Days spent with her were her favourite. Nothing surpassed the feeling of being with her. Even the days in childhood when they would go around picking at weird coloured insects left Amity with giddy feelings within. 

Wait, Luz. That’s what Amity forgot about. In her internal panic, she had wandered further down random corridors, paying no attention to where she was. Looking around, she saw a few maids walking towards her, their heads lowered, voices silent. Amity met them halfway.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Amity started, addressing the two maids, both stopping. One remaining bowed, the other looking up at her, surprised.

“Yes, my Lady?” one of the maids spoke, following their comrades' actions and bowing her head once again.

“Would one of you be able to show me where the Princess is? She told me she would be at the upper balcony, and I’m a little lost.” Amity sheepishly answered, grabbing tightly at her dress frills. 

The maids, eagerly, showed her to the balcony, giggling to each other. Once they got to the staircase leading to the balcony, Amity turned towards the maids, stuffing her hands into a small pouch on her right side. Pulling out a couple of gold currency, she handed them to the two maids, thanking them for their help. They thanked her for her generosity, fawning over the coins.

Amity smiled at their passion, watching them walk back down the hall, back to their duties. Turning on her heel, Amity started the long stairs up to her destination. She felt penitent for leaving Luz for so long on her own. Almost an hour after Luz initially asked for her presence, was she now approaching. 

Reaching the top of the staircase, a light breeze caught Amity. Cool sensations filled her body, slightly clearing her thoughts and lifting a heavy weight off her shoulders. She closed her eyes, lazed in relief and second wind, the breeze stole away her tiredness.

When the breeze died down, Amity opened her eyes again. The view was marvelous. Light peppered below, burning orange and yellow spots into the Earth. Beyond the few lights of the late night, hills sprawled in the moonlight. Rolling over each other, overtaken by trees and forest life. The town stood silent, only light music heard from the tavern running late, in honour for the Princesses eighteenth. 

In the centre of this all, leaning tiredly against the wide balcony railing, was Luz. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, mumbling words to herself, looking wildly to the horizon. It seemed she also hadn’t noticed Amity’s arrival, striking an idea to Amity.

Sneaking her way carefully behind the other woman, Amity held her arms out. She smacked her hands down onto Luz’s shoulders. Luz physically jumped, a scream escaping her lips. Whirling around, Luz stared shocked at Amity, gripping the railing for dear life. Amity, still a little intoxicated, giggled at her shock, patting Luz’s face in apology. 

After a minute of processing, Luz smiled. She let go of the railing, replacing it with Amity’s own warm hand. Amity’s fingers tingled in contact with Luz’s cold, outside hand. Momentarily, she stopped laughing, glancing down at their interlocked hands, in disbelief with how smoothly Luz slid them together. 

“Look who decided to show their face,” Luz remarked, smirking as Amity’s face blazed. Amity raised her other hand to fan her heated face.

“Hah, sorry about that. I got a little… Distracted.” Amity stammered, avoiding Luz’s eye contact. “Though, you did assume I just knew where this place was. I had to ask some maids to help me find the place, even then we took a few wrong turns.”

“Oh. Ohhh, ya. I guess you wouldn’t know where every single balcony is. Plus I did ask you while you were downing some wine so it probably didn’t cross your mind.” Luz apologized.

Luz let go of Amity’s hand, walking off to the side of the balcony where there was a couch and a short table. Sitting on top the table were a couple bottles of wine and a few spreads of sweets. Luz grabbed two glasses, filling them. Turning around, she motioned Amity over. They took a glass each, sipping on the tart drink in unison and sitting on the couch.

“So, how's the last two years been?” Luz started, scooting closer to Amity, tucking the frills of her dress to the side so they didn’t floof up too much.

“Oh goodness. You won’t believe the amount of suitors my parents has presented me with,” Amity picked up the topic.

The night went on like that, talking, sipping wine and stealing treats. They shared soft touches, a graze of the hand, a small tap on the shoulder. Just like how their walks had been years ago. Though, the air was different. No confused tension from teen hood, or friendly play from childhood. A new, private, calm washed over the two. They were content in conversation, enjoying each other's company without having to hold back anything.

Around three in the morning, the door of the tavern below swung open, allowing the music to flow out. It seemed the tavern keeper was airing the place out, keeping the door open. A bard played a soft waltz, singing sweetly to the crowd of drunks. 

Luz looked eagerly at Amity. Bouncing lightly in her seat. Her eyes were a little unfocused, dampened by the wine they’ve been nursing for the past hour and a half. She stood quickly, turning around and lending her hand to Amity. Taking it, Luz pulled her up, bringing the two close.

“Let’s dance a little.” Luz insisted, placing a light hand on Amity’s waist. Her breath reeked of alcohol and sugar, a harsh mixture.

Amity followed Luz’s lead, placing her hand on Luz’s shoulder and snatching her other hand in hers. She brought their hands up, smiling at the sight, before putting them out in front of the two. 

Quietly muttering the beat, Luz stepped backwards, pulling Amity with her. They stumbled to the music for a bit before breaking apart and laughing at their mess of a dance. Agreeing to try again, Amity replaced her hand on Luz’s shoulder, looking into her eyes. Luz looked back with determination raging within. 

A little more carefully, Luz stepped back once again, beginning their waltz to the faint music. This time, they timed their steps together, setting a rhythm. After a few focused rounds, they loosened up, feeling the beat and expertly swaying to it. Luz twirled Amity, causing the two to giggle and fumble their next set. Frills knocked against one another, creating poofs of fabric highlighting the girls. The tavern bard played a few more songs like the one before, having a lazy feel to them, perfect for early morning dances on a balcony. 

Once the music died down, the two swayed in a circle, entranced in each other's moves. Luz wrapped her arms around Amity, pulling her even closer. Warm, Amity laid her head on Luz’s shoulder, smiling. Her heart raced with the easy close proximity. She never would have guessed this was how her night would end up. 

Amity tittered, shaking her head against Luz’s shoulder. Her small giggles slowly turned into louder, fuller laughs, body shaking with the burst. Luz pulled her back a little, a confused look painting her face. 

“Why’re you laughing?” Luz asked innocently, pouting a little in the process. Just to top it off.

“I’m just so happy!” Amity cried out in between laughs. Tears filled her eyes, impairing her vision momentarily. Luz beamed at the comment, joining in with the laughter. The late night sky was filled with happy laughter, cutting through the soft silence. 

Amity pulled them back together, pacing her forehead against the others, still laughing. Tears rolled down her face. All the tension from the day washed away. After years of denial and beating herself up, she stood, laughing intimately with her crush. A thought passed her. She pulled back, looking intensely into Luz’s eyes. Pulling them even closer, Amity prepared herself, quickly rehearsing her thoughts. It was either now or never. Or at least not until the next meeting, but even then it would be rushed and less magical as this moment. She’d spent her days trying to convince this side of herself was an illusion. Promptly, she failed and chose to work on accepting it. Now, with new found confidence, Amity gathered her words.

“I-I like you, Luz.”


	4. Bad Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on Luz, answer her!

“I- I like you”

Those words replayed over and over in Luz’s mind. Brain trying desperately to pull apart each word and analyze their meaning. Her process took far too long. Grasping at the idea, she realized it wasn’t so much a surprise that Amity liked her back, but Amity actually saying those words out loud caught her off guard.

They had been dancing together for the past half hour. Every moment was intimate. From the first failed waltz to the lazy sway they’ve been moving in. When Amity had pressed their foreheads together, she saw the twinkle in her eyes. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, followed by boastful laughter. Butterflies slammed against her insides, making a deep blush cover her own face as she laughed along with the delighted lady.

‘Amity feels the same way!’ Luz kept thinking, still staring at her in awe. She could feel her posture tense from the outwardness of the confession. But she was too inlapsed with her excitement to relax her shoulders and lower her hands. 

Ever since childhood, she knew Amity was on her mind. They had known each other since birth. The kingdoms attended meetings which required all the royal families of the region to attend. Small children included. So they would spend the long hours together.

_As children they would play games, wrestle, make up stories, and teach each other little traditions they had in their different kingdoms. The older they aged, the more tense their gatherings would be. Not in a bad way, but in small bursts of awkwardness. Luz knew it was due to the looks they would give the other when one wasn’t looking. She couldn’t help herself in those moments. Amity’s fair face, a small, light spread of freckles peppering her face in the blazing summer sun. The way her dress flowed off her shoulders, stopping weightlessly near her knees, folding perfect creases into itself. Her posture always so straight, relaxed slightly on their afternoon strolls through the gardens. A rose gold, intricately crafted circlet wrapping around her head, threading into pieces of her hair, which was let down to blow in the breeze. As preteens, changing as often as the seasons, she felt new buds begin to bloom within herself. Amity became less a friend she would want to see just to play with, but someone she looked forward to talking and being around with._

_Somewhere around fourteen years of age, Luz developed the small crush gnawing at her. Once around Amity, she’d feel her cheeks heat up, hands beginning to sweat. In those moments Luz would let her mind wander, imagining what it would be like to hold her hand or peck her fair cheek. Though, controlling her thoughts, she would remind herself of Amity’s upbringing, assuring Luz that Amity couldn’t like her back. It went against everything Amity’s parents raised her to be._

_Attempting to keep their friendship safe and secure, she kept her thoughts to herself, taking small glaces when she thought Amity was distracted. Often Amity would catch her and interrogate the girl. Luz would make up loose excuses, not wanting to lie to Amity but unwilling to tell her the full truth. A blush would find its way to her cheeks every time, resulting in Amity smirking at her then walking off, leaving Luz to chase after the girl. Luz was content with their relationship. She still had Amity to talk to without it being very awkward._

_Though, Luz did not fail to notice Amity sneaking looks and blushing. That year, Luz let it by, ensuring herself her mind was making up things. Just brain illusions of what she really wanted to see._

_At sixteen, their most recent meeting, the two girls had to attend the meeting. Luz finally had her confirmation that her brain wasn’t just making things up, but that Amity really was blushing at the sight of Luz. Which, in turn, would cause Luz to look away, trying to hide her blush. Continuing, small, secret smiles were shared across the room, blind to any onlookers._

_Luz, to say the least, was ecstatic with the news. Immediately, she started to formulate a plan. First, Luz had to present something to Amity as a gift. Then just ask her. Luz couldn’t go any further than that. Knowing what would happen if she followed through, she scraped her idea. Settling on just taking a walk with Amity, keep it in for another few years until the next set of meetings. This could be a phase Amity was entering. Luz didn’t wish to assume for fear her assumptions are incorrect and she just makes a fool of herself._

_During the meeting recess, the two girls humoured a walk in the vast gardens. It was an awkward walk to the edges, conversation unable to be picked up, no matter how hard they tried to keep one going. Eventually, reaching the edge of the gardens which opened up into rolling hills and severe lack of trees, Luz had enough of the uneasy feeling._

_Bending down to the closest bed of flowers, Luz looked over each flower skillfully. She had once taken a class, led by the head gardener of the castle, which introduced her to the meaning of flowers. Each colour of a different flower type had its own unique meaning. She just so happened to kneel right into a tulip cluster, pressing an arrangement of flowers in her grasp. Looking over the bed, her eyes paused on a bundle of white tulips._

_Symbolizing pureness and honour, Luz picked the delicate white tulip, being careful to pluck it near its sturdy bottom. Standing back up, she turned around back to Amity, who stared at her quizzically. Luz reached her hand out, beckoning for Amity’s own hand. When Amity surrendered, Luz gracefully placed it into the waiting palm. She watched as Amity looked down at the flower for a moment, turning it over in her palm, lightly running her finger up at down the snowy pedals. Then she looked back up at Luz, a small smile coloured her face. Luz shot a beaming smile back, delighted Amity accepted the gift._

_Amity ended up tucking the flower in her bun, spinning around to show it off. The two laughed at her childishness. They never talked about that moment again, which relieved and upset Luz. She worried Amity hadn’t caught on to what it meant of why Luz was giving her the beautiful flower. But another side of her hoped she didn't realize what the gift signified, in hopes their relationship wouldn’t die from a slight in-the-moment impulse._

_Over the past months leading up to the biannual meetings, Luz argued within. Debating whether she should admit her feelings or keep them bottled up. Truely, she believed Amity didn’t like her back. She couldn’t, it wouldn’t make sense. Another point to the argument would be Amity liking her back. Somehow. Luz had lost multiple nights of sleep over this fact, questioning and connecting Amity and her actions and attitudes towards Luz compared to other people she has seen her with. After many, many hours conferring with herself, Luz decided to go for it._

_So she did._

So, standing in front of Amity on the soothly lit balcony, she lived her dreams. Total confirmation her years of yearning weren’t for nothing or invalid. Amity had liked her back, all that time. Or at least a small amount of time recently. Luz’s heartbeat had skyrocketed as she stood silent for a minute, mauling over Amity’s words. She liked her. Amity liked Luz. And she had told it bluntly to Luz, no “I might” or “I wish”. Just “I like”. Luz felt as if she could jump the moon.

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same,” Amity suddenly blurted out. Luz snapped back to reality, noting Amity had let go of Luz. She was standing a foot away, avoiding eye contact. “I just wanted to say that. I needed to get it off my chest but don’t feel pressured to say anything back! It’s ok if yo-” Luz cut off Amity’s desperate rambling with a kiss to the cheek.

Once she stepped back, smirking at Amity, she waved her hand in front of the girls face. Amity had gone tomato red, slightly fanning her face with haste. Luz laughed at her reaction. Hearing Amity doubt her choices reminded her too much of what she did when presenting her courting gift. 

“Hey, I like you too, silly!” 

* * *

Amity sighed as she flopped ungracefully onto her guest bed. Small, weak beams of light crept through the exposed window, signifying early morning. The night had concluded shortly after Luz admitted her feelings back to Amity. They had talked a little more before Luz almost passed out into a blackberry tart, causing Amity demanding her to go to bed. Luz had obeyed with little objections, half drunk, half asleep. 

Groaning, Amity rolled over, still donning her ball gown, closing her deprived eyes and drifted into a restful sleep. No dreams bothered her in the unconscious. Though she did wake to some distant voices,as if they were coming from just outside her room. The slowly fainted into background noise, allowing Amity to go back to her dreamless mindscape.

After what felt like five minutes of sleep, the sun beamed harshly in the room. Light bounced off all the gold additions, creating light ray patterns on the tall walls. Swinging an arm over her eyes, Amity attempted to shield herself from the intruding morning. Unsuccessful, she accepted her defeat, rolling to the edge of the bed and swinging her legs over the edge, pulling up into a sitting position. Instantaneously, a grewelling headache punched her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, letting out a small groan of pain. 

“Shouldn’t have drank so much,” she growled to herself, forcing her body to stand. Looking down at her dress, she realized she hadn’t changed. Cursing for wearing her corset while she slept, Amity went to skillfully take off her clothing, exchanging her wears for lighter, travel clothes. 

The vanity in the corner aided Amity in fixing her hair and redoing her makeup, cleaning up smudges and slicking back loose hairs. Checking her appearance in full, she deemed herself presentable. Bags still sat underneath her eyes, ghosting the previous night adventures. 

A quick double knock cracked at her door, followed by a soft, shaken voice.

“Excuse me, your Royal Highness. The Queen is awaiting your presence in the dining hall,” the voice spoke. Amity strutted to the door, setting a hand on the golden handle, hesitating. Taking a deep breath, fixing her posture, she turned the sturdy door handle, revealing a short maid standing with her hand up, like she was about to knock once more. In front of Amity, the maid quickly lowered her head, apologizing for disturbing her.

Amity smiled a little, reassuring the maid, then walked out of her temporary room towards the dining hall. Windows opened to the left side of the hallway, allowing the brilliant sun to masterly light up the white and golden halls of Solis. Amity had to admit it was a wonderful sight, providing a relaxing and energizing walk between grand rooms. 

In the halls, around the corner to the dining halls, Amity noticed another person walking from a different hall connected to the one she was now in. Luz appeared from another quarter of the castle, waving at her. Amity felt her cheeks heat up, her hands coming up to fan lightly at them, attempting to cool the warmth. 

Last night had been a wild ride. From being ‘hit’ on by drunks, to loosening up, and ending with a giddy early morning dance. The end of the night was a little fuzzy in her mind. She feels she said something but the moment didn’t stay. 

“Good morning, Luz.” Amity spoke quietly. Luz’s face lit up even brighter than before, causing Amity to furiously blush, a small smile tugging at her lips. Nodding in response, the two continued to walk down the hall, talking and giggling like little girls. 

Upon reaching the dining hall doors, the two separated, standing a couple feet apart as to appease the awaiting figures inside. A guard nodded at Luz, reaching out and pushing the cosmic doors wide open. They looked back at Luz, beckoning the two women inside before closing the doors once again. 

Inside was a great, shinned, wooden table. Cloths and wood burns adorned the flat surface, adding colour and design to the otherwise standard great table. On top, dishes of all kinds sat ready to be tasted. Drinks of many towered over the dishes in glass bottles, corked at the tops. 

Five individuals occupied a part of the seating. Amity noted her parents, sitting straight, picking at fruits and pastries whilst gossiping. The Queen of Solis listened in, nodding along to what her parents were spitting on about. On the other side of the dining table lounged the King and Queen of Nepua, speaking quietly between them in their native language. 

Upon entering, the two went off to their respective parents. Grabbing plates and placing bits of food on them. Amity tuned in to what her parents and the Queen were speaking of.

“Yes, we have had suitors for Amity. She just hasn’t met a qualified prince.” Her mother stated, waving off the Queen’s last question. Amity side eyed her mother. Luz looked her way, frowning.

“Well, it’s high time Luz begins proper courting. No more practice. We need someone strong to rule over the kingdom. Isn’t that right, Luz?” The Queen said matter-of-factly. Luz uncomfortably shifted in her seat, setting her fork down, abandoning her eggs.

“Yes, Mother,” Luz put in, looking down at the table in disinterest. She looked up at Amity, who in turn smiled at her, making Luz blush a little. 

Their parents continued talking about the future of the kingdoms, Neptua adding in here and there. Neptua had no heirs, the Queen was cursed to have no children. Priests believe she dishonoured God in her teen years, so in turn, he took away her main duty. They accepted their Kingdom would have to be taken over by one of the Queen's sisters, the crown princess who had children, once they passed. 

Over the years, the people of Neptua had been protesting against the Queen, stating they couldn’t be ruled by a woman who couldn’t even have children. Most were shut down due to the fact it was the Queens home kingdom. The King was married in from a different region. However much they wanted the Queen to step off the throne, she couldn’t, it was hers. Not to mention the King stands by his wife.

Breakfast concluded shortly after. Amity’s parents announced they would be leaving momentarily, once their supplies were transferred back into the carriage. Then the two left, followed suit by the three other older royals, leaving Luz and Amity. Bunching up her light dress, Amity glanced at Luz, who was still poking at her food.

“I wish I could stay longer,” Amity started, still peering at Luz. At this, Luz looked up at her. The look Amity received broke her heart. Luz pouted, staring at her with watery eyes. Unsure what to do, Amity reached over and cupped Luz’s face. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” She questioned desperately.

Luz rubbed at her eyes, attempting to hide the pressuring tears. Amity grazed her thumb across Luz’s cheek. They sat in silence for a minute after that. Luz composed herself, taking a deep breath, smiling up at Amity.

“I guess you’re leaving already, then.” She stated, wistfully. Amity sighed, frowning at Luz and her situation.

“If I had a choice I would live here forever.” Amity replied, laughing a little. “Though, we both know that’s impossible.” She followed with.

“You promise to write?” Luz asked with a serious look in her eye. They locked hands, Amity smiling wider, causing Luz to replace her pout with a grin.

"I promise."


	5. Flustered Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEsT FRieNdS,,,

20/03/1434

Dearest Luz,

How have you been? I know it has only been a few days since the ball, but I already miss you. Your eyes, the feel of your hand in mine, the bright smile. I miss it all.

My parents are still attempting to set me up with one of the suitors. They are all rowdy men with no class. Even the ones who are more tolerable will never satisfy my longing for you.

I don’t like hiding away in my castle like this. I wish to leave and live a more fulfilling life where I choose who I love. Not subside to some conservative royal rules. My parents will not win over my love nor trust.

If only we could run away together, travel over the mountains into the distant seas. Play in the rivers and trail through meadows. To be an adventurer. Maybe even meet the magics of the Earth. 

Enough imagination.

Sincerely,  
Amity.

27/03/1434

Dear Amity,

I sincerely hope that your eyes still shine as bright as they did that night on the balcony. It’s been a long few days without the warm embrace of your smile. I am longing for the day that I have the honour to hold you in my arms again. 

As for your parents, I am so sorry that they are putting you through this. Why do they not understand. They should just be happy for you and let you love the person you love, regardless of gender? I cannot describe how badly I would love to sweep you off your feet and run away into the sunset. Run away from everything. The suitors. Our parents. The burden of marriage. We could find a place where we could be ourselves. Together. 

Our imaginations can take over. Just the two of us. Alone, but never lonely. I would travel to the ends of the Earth just to dance under the stars with you one more time and hey, maybe one day we can do just that. 

We can run away to some magical place where you forget about your parents endless rules and over controlling minds. A place where we can both be the people we have always wanted to be. No more worries of suitors or the disapproving glares. A place just for us.

Anyways, I hope that you can see the light in life and just remember that night on the balcony. Hands touching hands. Cheeks pressed together. Two hearts pounding as one.

Visit soon?

Best of regards,  
Luz.

04/04/1434

To my Dear, Luz,

Your flattery is held closest to my heart. The words you describe cause me to become fuzzy inside. I like it. You always have a way with your words, making them flow into beautiful sentences that make my heart race and long to hear you speak. 

I am deeply troubled with the feelings I have. My parents are pressuring me to pick a suitor. Luz, I do not want to. I do not want to live the life my parents want for me. I do not want to marry a man! I guess that is kind of weird, yes? A girl not loving a man. But it is true. The only one I would ever think of marrying is you. 

My imagination is bursting with images of us running away, making a life on our own. It keeps me going on during the depressing days. Oh how I wish to see you again. Just once will satisfy me for long. 

We live far from the other castle. But I am willing to go to whatever ends to see you. We will meet in the middle. In The Valley, right between the Swing Tree and the Livid Flowers, is a cove made from roots. I will be waiting for you there at the sun's highest a week from now. 

I hope to see you there. 

Your Beloved,  
Amity.

28/04/1434

My dearest, Amity, 

It’s been a week, but every morning I wake up and remember how you looked that day in The Valley. The way you smiled whenever you would hear a bird whistle. The way your gentle laugh would ring through the meadows as I braided flowers into your hair. The way your hand pressed against my cheek and tears of joy flowed down your face. Everything about you draws me in. My mother said I need to stop thinking of you being this godly being, but I cannot find anything wrong with you. Everything you do, say, and make is perfect. To me, you are this goddess of a religion made just for me. 

It is not weird that you want to love a girl. The ones being weird are your parents. It is frustrating knowing that you are this amazing and wonderful person, but your parents do not care. Your love should be up to you, not them. 

Amity. Let us do it. Let us run away. I am serious. It can be just the two of us. We can go past The Valley. Over the River. We can go to a place and make it our own. Who cares if we struggle? Who cares if we do not make it? Who cares? I would sacrifice my life over and over again if it means that you are happy. 

Let us go. I promise to always protect you and make you happy. I cannot promise that this will be easy, but I can promise that whatever comes our way, I will keep you safe. 

I promise. 

Forever and Always,  
Luz.

05/05/1434

Dearest Luz,

I missed your letters, even if the halt was caused by us meeting in person. Physically holding a note reminding me of you, it feels nice to indulge again. You are the only thing keeping me sane in these trying times. I love how you write me phrases of compliments. They make my heart twirl feverishly. I am not a goddess as you say, I have my own flaws. A lot of flaws. Unlike you. You are this bright light in a void of darkness. Lighting up everything in sight. Words cannot hold the admiration I feel towards you. 

My parents are to follow God’s every word, even if it goes against who I am. There is nothing I can do to convince them otherwise. I wish, and hope, in the future, I am able to choose my own path. Alas, even away from the kingdom, we are of great danger. No region allies with our beliefs. Most side with Christ, some a pocket of others. But none who would take in people like us. 

Where would we go? As I said, no kingdom would allow us within their borders. Beyond the Valley, through the MidWoods, over the River, that’s Forest territory. We cannot go near the Forest borders. Myths state that dark shadows guard and swallow any who dare to enter. I do not want to lose you to vile creatures of the night. No one has ever been to the Forest and come back to tell the story. 

I am all for running away, we must find another option than the one you are suggesting. There just has to be another way. I trust you. I put one hundred percent of my trust into you and most of your decisions. Not all decisions, like the rosemary incident. 

I promise to watch over you as you would for me. To protect and fight for you with all my ability. I hope to run away soon. It has only been a couple weeks but I long for a hand to hold.

With love,  
Amity.

12/05/1434

My Dearest Amity,

How I yearned to receive a letter from you. These little pieces of our conversations hold a special place in my heart. These letters are like our own world where it is just us, alone. You say you are not a goddess and I do not like to disagree with you, but you are wrong. You are this magical light in the darkness of this world. It is as if I am a moth and you are a candle. Well, a candle that will not hurt me. 

Anyways, I am not sure what to say about your parents because you know my kingdom is not nearly as strict with the ways of God as yours. I just wish I could whisk you off your feet and carry you out of there all while showing you the beauty and joys that there is in life. You are more than just what your parents expect you to be. And I hope to one day show you this.

As for us leaving, I know that there are not a lot of places for us to run, but I full heartedly believe that if we do leave, we will make it. I would travel to the ends of this earth just to see you smile. We can run to the Forest and whatever is waiting there for us, we can take them together. Maybe no one has ever returned from the Forest because whatever they found waiting for them was better than anything else. The darkness surrounding the Forest is just that, a myth. If we go, we can have a fresh start and if the worst happens, at least we are free to be with each other.

I am not saying it will work so we could always manage to go around the darkness or go an entirely different route. I do not care. I just want to be with you in a place where we do not have to hide. I would sacrifice myself over and over again just for you to be free and yourself. 

We also never have to bring up the rosemary incident ever again. Ever. I do not know what you are thinking or going through with your parents, but I promise you that I will follow you to the darkest parts in the land and back. You are my everything and I hope to be able to show you that one day. 

Amity, you are the best friend I have ever had and you deserve a place where you can be free to love who you want without the judgement of your parents. We will find a way to do this together, I promise. 

Yours truly,  
Luz.

19/05/1434

Dear Luz,

I have been stabbed. By your words. I thought we were more than friends but, if that is how you see it, I will accept.

Pack provisions and gear. You can choose whether or not to bring a horse. Meet me at the Cove the morning after the next full moon.

See you soon,  
Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter g0d0d wrote with me!
> 
> They wrote Luz's letters while I wrote Amity's. 
> 
> It was like we were actually sending letters to each other hehe.


	6. Midnight Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins for Luz! Some people are met and friends made. 
> 
> Also,,, do I see the third and final horse//

In the dead of night, a horse trots around a large courtyard. Small echos of hooves against dirt play across the area. Horses in the stables beside the courtyard look out at the pacing one. Other hooves and feet drown the noise, alerting no one to the horse. 

He’s swiftly spinning circles, looking out for his friend who ruffles around her bag off to the side. She seems to be struggling to find something. The horses' own saddle bags held much food, both for humans and horses. Neighing softly, he approaches the girl, nipping at her hair to grab her attention.

“A moment, Daiti,” Luz soothed the horse, patting his muzzle offhandedly. Daiti, impatient and worried about the guards approaching footsteps, huffs, nudging Luz with more force. With the impact, Luz stumbles forward, barely able to catch herself from a mouthful of dirt. “Alright, alright, Daiti. Let’s get a move on before the guards check the quarters.”

Satisfied with his answer, Daiti huffs at the air, standing stiff. Luz laughed at his sass, closing her bag and swinging it across her torso. Next to her, waiting dejected on the dirt courtyard, a midnight cape. The lump of fabric Luz had taken from her mothers wardrobe just days before. The cape that would allow her to leave undetected. 

Hesitantly, she draped the sheet across her shoulders, making sure to securely fasten the clasp at the front. Daiti stomps his foot, causing Luz to snap out of her slow paced mind race. 

“Ok, ok. Let’s go,” Luz sighs, hooking one foot in the stirrup and swinging herself practiced onto Daiti. “This is it.”

Luz thought back to her life in Solis. Her mother. Her kingdom. Her subjects. She would be leaving them all behind her. Right now. Luz didn’t know if she was even ready to leave her comfort place. Somewhere she had been kept safe for years. The life she had known and ruled over beside her hard working mother. All the hardships of staying happy and positive for their glued together kingdom, gone. Once she took the step out of those borders, it would all be gone. 

Her love for Amity was definitely held over her loyalty for her kingdom. Both collided in her mind, testing her morality. Leaving her kingdom behind her would break her mother. Luz’s mom already had to deal with a lot. Discrimination of her ways and tendencies. Her mother would always boast about Luz, as though she was the only thing keeping her mother together. Leaving her alone. What pain would that instill? Does Luz have it in her to leave all the responsibilities to her mother?

On the other side, it isn’t her kingdom to rule over. Luz’s mother has many years left in her, making Luz a useless figure until her mothers’ time ends. Why sit around making minuscule decisions that don’t alter the state of the kingdom when she could live her life. Meet new people. Learn about the world and how it works on the physical level. Not just reading books about different trees in other regions or listening to visiting adventurers stories about a rampaging wolf on the north border. She wanted to experience everything for herself. Wilderness called to her, demanding to be mapped in strange passages no one else could decipher. 

Lastly, Amity. The reason she was leaving. The final push to make her actually follow through with their plans. Knowing, in only a few days, she would meet up with her and never be separated again. She knew Amity would be faced with the same conflicts. With not being able to decide which path to follow. Which path was the safest and which one was the one she wanted to take. 

Luz knew what path she wanted to take, she couldn’t back out now. It would ruin everything if she stayed back in the kingdom. Stay with her mother until her final moments. Marry some prince or high noble who would be reliable. Rule, bore an heir. Leave Amity behind. 

She couldn’t. Turning back on her word and leaving Amity alone at their meeting spot. Luz would rather catch typhoid fever than be a part of that broken world.   
Daiti took a step forward, looking back to see if Luz was okay with the movement. Luz looked a little shaken up, gripping the reins until her knuckles paled. He took another, analyzing her reactions, which softened each step he took. Slowly, Daiti started into a smooth walk, slow and consistent. 

Luz took the opportunity to gather herself and her thoughts. Her and Amity had planned everything out, sort of. Most of their plans relied on unsaid decisions. 

Luz thought back to the last letter sent between the two of them. Amity had written such a short snippet, causing Luz to question her words. Had she said something wrong? Maybe she had just been in a hurry or didn’t have it in her to say much else. Luz was sure she hadn’t pushed her or said anything to result in the outcome that was sent. 

So, Luz did what she was asked. Packing loads of provisions for both the two of them and Daiti, shoving the goods in the horses saddle bags along with a tent and extra clothing. Luz didn’t know if Amity would bring her horse as well, though it made sense travel wise if she did, so she didn’t over pack any of the horse feed. They could snack on the grass and brush if needed. 

Focusing back to Daiti, she noticed they had left castle grounds a while ago, already passing the main town surrounding the castle walls. Daiti had started a trot once he felt Luz shuffle around in the saddle. She was thankful Daiti could read her easily, not having to verbally or physically tell him everything. Him always knowing what she needed in the moment calmed her. Knowing a well trusted friend with her on this dangerous journey soothed her nerves ten fold. 

Shining spectacularly, the half crested moon began it’s fast descent, signalling the duo to pick up the pace if they wanted to be far enough away from the castle by dawn. Guards would notice her absence by midday, probably knocking at her door to ask if she was up and willing to accompany the Queen for lunch. 

Daiti held a steady, but swift, trot for a good hour, stopping to rest for breakfast at first light. Luz dismounted, untangling her bag from her body as soon as her feet met the earth. She began to dump out the contents as she was attempting to do earlier. Separating the contents into groups, she searched for her specific item. 

A beam of light lit up a golden charm, about the size of Luz’s palm. Small otter eyes met Luz’s as she snatched the figure, holding it close to her chest, protecting the shine. 

“Oh gosh. I thought I left you in the castle. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I left you there,” Luz cried out, sniffling a bit at the thought of leaving her most treasured possession. A small otter figure she brought with her everywhere. Her mother had commissioned it to be made after they saw a baby otter in the river by the castle. Luz had been so happy watching it squeak and swim in circles. She even squealed along when a bigger otter approached the baby and placed the smaller one on top of the floating body. Her mother had loved seeing the interaction, saying they reminded her of the two of them, Luz had been too caught up with the small animals to process the meaning of her statement. 

Ever since, she had kept the small golden figure polished and well kept, reminding her of the small critter and its softness. Losing the otter would be like losing a conscious companion. 

Delighted, Luz placed the otter in a small pouch on her belt beside her money pouch. Gathering all the other miscellaneous items that were stored in the bag, she repacked and rose to eat some breakfast. 

Their journey continued shortly after the brief break. The sun continued to ascend in the sky, illuminating the worn dirt path they traveled along. Passing many villages, Luz remarked how less taken care of each village looked compared to the ones closer to the castle. She hadn’t been a big part of the decisions on where the money went throughout the kingdom. She had just assumed each one received the same amount of funds. Now, half a day's ride from the castle, she saw the collapsing buildings called homes to the villagers. No schools in the immediate area. The only building which seemed remotely kept up was the tiny church located in the village center.

A bell rang out, signaling mid day. Some small children who were playing at the village outskirts near the path quickly ran back to the village, awaiting some food. Though, Luz noticed one young boy who stayed back. He looked longingly at the others, as if wishing to join them. 

Approaching him, Luz pulled Daiti to a halt, spooking the boy who whipped his head around to face Luz. 

“Hello, there!” Luz enthusiastically waved at the skinny boy. She noted how his ribs poked out even from under his ratted shirt. He was all skin and bone, so fragile. Luz was afraid he would drop dead right then. But a bright shine took over the boy's eyes as he looked back and forth from Daiti and Luz.

“Is that really a horse?! It’s so big! I didn’t know they were this massive. And his hooves and so wide! That’s how you can tell if it’s a stallion or a mare, right?” The boy burst with excitement and question. Taken back, Luz laughed a little, dismounting and introducing herself while answering his bountiful questions.

“Yes, this is a horse. His name is Daiti and he loves nose pets. And, yes, that is a way you can tell from the two but it isn’t always a reliable way,” Luz informed the boy, who grew even more excited when she actually spoke to him. “I’m Luz by the way.”

“I’m Gus!” he exclaimed, holding out his hand, which Luz took and lightly shook, still a little afraid of hurting the fragile looking child. Gus beamed at her, “can I pet him?” he asked softly.

Luz nodded, taking his hand and leading it towards Daiti’s muzzle. She put her own hand on Daiti’s muzzle, stroking the fur there. Hesitantly, Gus followed her steps. He let Daiti sniff his hand before he lowered his head to allow Gus to pet him. Gus happily started patting away, taking his other hand to scratch under Daiti’s chin, cooing at the animal. Luz laughed at the interaction, patting Daiti’s side, softly thanking him for allowing the kid to embrace him. 

Once the initial excitement died down a bit, Luz checked the time, remembering she had yet to eat lunch. Looking over to Gus, she regarded his small frame, wondering if he had eaten anything recently.

“Would you like to join me for lunch? Or will your parents be worried if you don’t go back with the rest of the children,” Luz asked Gus, who in turn stopped petting Daiti to look over to her. He shuffled a bit in his place, kicking a heel back and looking at the other kids nearing the village centre. One man was passing out small bowls to the children, though, when a small girl resembling Gus approached the man, he yelled at her to leave. Luz, following his gaze, shook her head. Even with the laws going against racism, some people still lived true to their beliefs and refused to follow. 

“I don’t have parents. Well, not anymore,” Gus sorrowfully told Luz, he kept his eyes traced on the man on the steps of the church. ‘A white farmer’ Luz could make of him. She remembered attending meetings about the far villages and updates on their standard of living. They never mentioned orphaned kids left out and unfed by the luckier towns people. Reporters must have lied about the state of need they were in to further push the kingdom's growth and high standing in ranks. 

Luz looked at the saddlebags on Daiti’s back, she hadn’t planned to have to feed more than two people, but they’d have to work around it. Opening the closest bag, she pulled out some bread and some last bits of cheese she had brought for her first day before it went bad. 

“How about you join us for lunch today. I have more than enough for the both of us,” Luz called over her shoulder. Gus turned towards her, a shocked expression painted on his face. Luz held up the food, passing it over to him. Gus simply looked down at the food, eyes watering.

“Are- are you sure? No one has ever…” his voice cut out and Gus choked out a sob, raising his hands and taking the food. He held them carefully, tears running down his face, leaving thin streaks on his dirtied face. 

Luz held back a sour look, angry that her and her kingdom had let kids be to the point of tears in the sight of food. Taking Daiti’s lead, she led them off the road and into a small part of wood. They walked for a few minutes, Gus sneaking bits of food to which Luz let him, wanting the boy to live. She stopped under a tree, dropping Daiti’s lead so he could wander around the area. A small pond connecting to an even smaller stream sat in the centre, allowing Luz to refill her bottles with running, clean water.

After settling under the tree, the two of them ate and shared stories. Gus talked about his memories of his father and how one day he was taken away by some rich looking people. Luz felt responsible for his troubles. She had lived her life in rich bliss whilst he was fighting for his life daily. 

Gus informed Luz that he was fourteen, to which Luz looked to him in disbelief. He looked at most twelve. But even that was pushing it. Once mentioning it, Gus laughed at her response, saying how he knew and the other kids picked on him because of it. The farmers near the village refused to hire him because they didn’t believe him when he told them his age. 

They finished the food, the sun rounding and beginning to descend. Luz looked to Gus, who was looking at his hands resting in his lap. It didn’t feel right to just leave him there, uncared for, with no one in the world to look after him. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all her courage.

“Hey Gus?” Luz started. Looking straight ahead, where Daiti was nibbling on some grass. 

“Yes?” Gus asked, confused.

“How would you like to join us? We’re not really going to another town or anything. Think of us as adventurers. We only have a vague idea where to go but it’ll be better than staying here. All alone,” Luz stammered out, rubbing the back of her neck and finally looking over to Gus. He sat still, eyes searching Luz’s face for any doubt. “You can join us. It’s your choice, though, don’t feel pressured.”

“I- Wait. Who is us? You talk as if there is more,” Gus squints. Luz blinks, wondering how he could’ve quickly picked that up.

“Me and this other person are… running away. From our kingdoms,” Luz admits, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

“If you are willing to, I’d love to join you guys,” Gus smiled at Luz. He suddenly gasped, “does this mean I can ride Daiti?!” He exclaimed loudly, pointing to Daiti who in turn raised his head and looked over to the pair. 

Luz laughed, “of course you can ride Daiti! Oh, this is going to be so exciting!” 

They gathered everything up and found their way back to the road. Luz and Gus walked further up the path, leaving the village area and the kids who were staring at the two. Once sufficiently far enough away, Luz stopped and turned to Gus and Daiti.

“Ok, Daiti, I’m going to teach Gus how to ride. Are you willing to help us out?” Luz asked, placing her hands in a begging position. Daiti blinked at her before huffing and walking up to Gus. “Thank you so much! I’ll give you some carrots later.”

Luz started to demonstrate how to hook the foot into the stirrup. Gus needed a bit of pushing and balancing to comfortably be able to sit in the saddle. He marveled at how high up he was. Luz laughed along with him. She picked up the reins and put them into Gus’ hands.

“Don’t hold them too tight or you’ll irritate him,” Luz commented, patting Gus’ hands so he’d loosen the hold. After a bit more accommodating, Luz deemed him ready to walk. Picking up the lead, she started down the path alongside Daiti and Gus. 

Gus wobbled a bit in the beginning, causing Luz to briefly stop to help him stay balanced on the saddle. After a few wobbles, Gus gained a steady balance, giggling to himself when he found he didn’t have to worry about falling off. 

“Are you having fun?” Luz asked, amused. Seeing him giggle caused her to laugh along with him.

“Yes. Thank you,” Gus laughed, before putting on a genuine face, “this is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know it sounds a bit sad, but it's true,” his face fell. “Not much happens around here. We never have anyone visiting the village or anything. When I saw your horse approaching, I couldn’t believe that someone, especially someone of colour like me, would be traveling down near our village.”

Luz, full of many different emotions, simply smiled up at Gus. “Things will be better. Maybe not right at this moment, but in the future. The near future I hope.” She stated, looking to the setting sun on the horizon.

“It’s already a lot better with a friend around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been an entire month!!
> 
> School and work really went *stress*
> 
> But now it's winter break so expect some more updates in the next two weeks! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy Solstice!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't find a Lumity fic that hit everything I wanted to read. So I made my own.
> 
> With a lot of help from my friend, we created Sign of the Wolves. It is still a work in progress and I'm planning on weekly updates. But I can't make any promises!! School and work exist but I'm so invested in this story so I definitely plan on seeing it through.
> 
> g0d0d will hopefully keep me on top of writing chapters,,, if you're seeing this, g0d0d, I'm trusting you,,,,
> 
> I hope y'all like the idea!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! I love reading what people think!


End file.
